


Together

by The_BookDragon



Series: Red and Blue [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polydins, They get together, lions are matchmakers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: The Lions are tired of their Paladins dancing around each other.





	Together

Red was laughing as Gatáki was going off on how Keith was such a hot head.  
All of a sudden he went quiet,"Sugar, I have a confession I don't hate Keith, in fact, it is quite the opposite."  
"Gatáki we are bonded remember, and despite how good of an actor you are I can still recognize your feelings for him and the others."  
Lance sighed and ran his hand down his face. He and the other paladins had spent so much time together it had become increasingly harder for him to ignore his feelings.  
"Sugar I love them all of them."  
Red hummed with satisfaction she had been silently rooting for them as had the other Lions.  
Watching them dance around each other was entertaining and frustrating at the same time.  
When Gatáki left, she called for her sisters.  
"Gatáki just confessed his feelings about the other paladins to me."  
"Finally," was Green's grumpy reply,"now we need to put our plan into action."  
Black shifted,"When Shiro gets back he is going to get quite a surprise."  
The Lions burst out laughing at the idea of Shiro's face Blue fell over she was laughing so hard.  
Yellow rumbled,"We'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it."  
The next day the Lions' plan went into effect.  
It started with the Lions being extremely touchy and giving small hints to their paladins.  
It failed miserably, so they moved onto the next step a mind-meld.  
None of them expected their paladins to be so thick headed that they wouldn't recognize the feelings coming from the others.  
Red mentally facepalmed as she tried for the umpteenth time to clue Gatáki as to what exactly was happening.  
The Lions conferred again.  
They were so frustrated they had to keep from dragging the Paladins in and smacking them upside the head.  
The next day the paladins were locked into the main hangar.  
Red was a sneaky Lion and had recorded Lance's confession and played it out loud.  
Lance was red enough he matched his Lion, in fact, the others were the same shade.  
"So uh I like you guys a lot," Lance murmured.  
"Oh thank God," was Pidge's reply before kissing him," I like you too and everyone else."  
"So are we going to make this a relationship?," came Hunk,"cause I would like to."  
Allura pulled them into a hug,"I would like to too."  
Keith actually smiled and kissed everyone but had another bit to add," I like Shiro too."  
Lance was quick to answer,"I think we all love Shiro the only question is does he return that affection?"  
The others paused, "We'll find that out when we find him."  
Red's thoughts on the matter were,"Finally they got it through their thick skulls."


End file.
